Heterochromatic Eyes Vs Azure Eyes
by MarinaEverlasting
Summary: A collection of light-hearted one-shots and short ficlets about Dante and Lady. Dante/Lady.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetero-chromatic Eyes Vs Azure Eyes**

**Silence Is Golden**

* * *

><p>Those two motherfuckers were going to die <strong>now. <strong>Why did they have to be such bigmouthed, annoying demons? Why did they have to spit that _lie_ just when Dante arrived? Why the fuck do those damned swords **talk**?!

"So... the cold and calculating Lady _dreams _about me~?" Dante grinned sardonically, sat on the chair in front of her and the messy thing he called 'desk' and looked at her with... ... sensuality? She wasn't sure.

A-And it wasn't that she minded at all!

Meanwhile, Lady was sitting in front of him, legs and arms crossed in an almighty show of stubbornness, staring unblinkingly at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her face was flushed bright red, eyes narrowed in a mixture of embarrassment and rage. She looked like a boiling kettle.

"That... ... ..." She hung her head, letting her straight-across bangs cover her eyes and flushed face. "That's a **lie**."

Dante couldn't help but laugh loudly at the statement and at the embarrassed look on Lady's face. She pretended to be so cool and aloof, and she could fool most people, but not him.

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear, _babe_." He said, still chuckling as he grabbed a portion of pizza and brought it to his mouth to take a bite.

"My brother and I heard perfectly how you called our master in your dreams, Miss Lady." Agni was the one who spoke. He was hanging from the wall next to the door, along with his brother, as a trophy. The young devil-hunter's tastes in decoration were definitely a mystery for her (and probably for most people too).

Lady rolled her eyes.

"Shut your mouths already, bigmouthed demons!"

When he heard that statement, Dante let out a small cackle and made a ridiculous pose, pointing at her with his index finger accusingly.

"Aha! You're admitting defeat, are you not, sweetness~?" The young man showed her a funny face, eyes twinkling and white fangs slightly sharp. Then he proceeded to take off his red coat, making Lady avert her eyes away from his naked torso, her blush becoming even redder than it was before.

_If she doesn't fall for this, then she isn't going to fall for anything._

Lady didn't say anything. Her empty eyes were still trained upon the vast expanse of the dirty floor of Dante's place. Even so, Lady knew, she just _knew_, that Dante was smirking in that stupid way of his.

Call it intuition.

"See, babe? No one can resist the son of Sparda's charms."

"C'mon, Miss Lady, the attraction you feel towards him and your furious blushes are so obvious that there's really no need to hide them anymore." This time it was Rudra the one who spoke. _Someone, please, make them shut up! _Dante was eyeing her accusingly, mocking her denial as he folded his arms.

Damn, damn!

She had to say something! And quick! Very quick!

Or else, Dante would take advantage of this situation, and that was inadmissible!

"It's just... it's just... huh, mmm... ..." Dante raised an eyebrow, expectantly, waiting for her reply. Lady really hated herself for stammering like that and looking like a schoolgirl with a crush. That only amused the devil hunter more.

... ... ...Then, out of the nothingness, something 'clicked' in the young girl's mind.

_Exactly!_

"Do tell, babe~."

"Y-You just remind me a lot of Vergil, that's it!" She quickly said without thinking.

Dante's sleepy, mocking expression was short-lived and was replaced immediately by one more... appropriated, which clearly showed his current feelings about the unexpected news.

He opened his eyes in shock.

_Vergil?_

_**Impossible!**_

_What kind of silly excuse was that?!_

The half-demon of silvery hair twisted his once-smirk into a grimace and _glowered_.

"What does that idiot have to do with the fact you blush, dream about me, etc?" That was really beginning to piss him off.

At first, she thought it sounded ridiculous, the things she had said to Dante a few seconds before. Then, a small, rather cruel smile spread across Lady's lips. "Isn't that obvious? I like your _brother_~."

Dante should really consider beginning to learn how not to show his feelings so clearly.

With that statement, Dante just couldn't take it anymore.

The young male gritted his teeth, closed his fists tightly and his left eye began to twitch nervously. _How could she __**like**__ that idiot?_

"You lie! I'm more attractive than him!"

"If that's what you think..." She replied as she contained her fit of laughter. Ah, how good it felt, to have control over him for once...

"Yes, I **do** think so! Moreover... If you like and miss Vergil so much, then look!"

Then, in a sudden, quick motion, Dante stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Aaah, why did he do that? ... ... ...Certainly, it was because of her. Lady always drives him crazy, especially when she gets all flustered and 'tsun tsun' because of him, but now the young huntress was taking advantage from his oblivious, emotional self, and was making a fool out of him.

Not that it was very complicated, anyway.

... ...And besides...

She couldn't _like_ Vergil.

A horrible silence filled the room, broken only by the sound of barely audible sniggers and the devil-hunter's heavy breathing.

Lady was enjoying herself way too much. She was laughing quietly, her shoulders shacking.

"Pffft... gyahahaha!"

Dante narrowed his eyes and calmed down. "What are you laughing at? He frowned.

"Gyahahahahahahaha! My, my; you should go and take a look at yourself, Ver~gil~"

Lady inched closer to Dante to the point her voluptuous breasts brushed Dante's bare chest. Oh, did he have a good view from there. But she wouldn't let him have any of it.

The hunter's eyes traveled from her cleavage to her face, but instead of meeting her mismatched eyes, he met his own, and then realized he had a small-framed mirror in front of him. The image that was being shown frightened him immediately.

It was just as though he was staring at his brother, but in leather! Definitely revolting!

Lady sensed the ugly look on Dante's face and set aside the mirror she was holding. She walked towards him, smiled, and placed her hands on his snowy hair.

"Did you really think I liked Vergil?" She asked softly, running her hands through his silvery hair in an attempt to disentangle it. He locked his eyes with her strange, yet captivating hetero-chromatic ones. "I like it better this way." She whispered when she finished her work.

"She's admitting she likes Dante~! We won, brother!" Agny shouted, pretty much ruining the moment.

Dante's scowl quickly became a grin, his face reverting to its usual devious expression.

"We will just have to make sure 'bout that, don't 'cha think so?" He grabbed the young woman's hips and pulled her closer to him, trapping her in a passionate kiss. Lady was caught stunned, and she didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say, but she didn't resist. He made gentle movements against Lady's mouth, and slowly, tentatively, he felt the kiss being returned. She placed her hands on his neck, deepening the kiss. Damn, did he know how to kiss. She felt his tongue brush hers passionately, while Dante ran his hand through her abdomen, feeling her smooth, flushed skin.

"... ... ... Hey you two~, behave yourselves; there are kids watching this, ya know."

And that was how the intimate atmosphere between both of them was broken... ... Again.

Trish's voice startled them, and both devil-hunters moved away from each other in sync, breaking the kiss. Their cheeks were furiously flushed as they panted in order to catch their respective breath, feeling hot and agitated. The blonde was standing in front of them, next to the door, with a very shocked Patty standing beside her.

"...Well, then let's go to my room." Dante took Lady from her wrist and began to take her with him towards the stairs, but she stopped in a halt and refused to move from the spot where she was standing.

"Don't be a moron."

"Dante and Miss Lady were going to-!" Unfortunately for the talking sword, Rudra, an explosion which came from Kalinna Ann made him unable to finish his sentence.

"Oh boy, should we drop by here later~?" The demoness asked, sending a knowing smile to the half-demon, who grinned viciously in response, completely ignoring the damages at his property.

"Yea... ... ... and take those two with you, will you?" He said referring to the intrusive swords.

Lady raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-?"

Before she could even realize it, the young devil-man picked her up and began to run upstairs, ready to resume their unfinished business.

Surely, Lady wouldn't have any objections.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here I am, posting something new~. Okay, okay. For starters, I must say this story isn't mine. The plot of all these one-shots between Dante and Lady were written by EmiGreen, and this fic is the translation of hers, which is in Spanish~. If you understand Spanish, you really should go and take a look at her fics, okay? You won't regret it, believe me; they are great~! :D Leave her feedback if you can~. If that's not the case and you don't understand said language, then I guess that's alright, since I will be translating her fics xD. So yep, the only thing I own is the translation. Since FF doesn't let me put links, not even links to stories from this site :|, you'll have to go and look for this fic in her profile~.**

**Also, just to tell you, this fic will only be updated when the authoress updates, so it may take a loooooooong while. Besides, I'm working on other things and I may not have time for translating... ...Or maybe I have and I'm just lazy~. Also, if you want to suggest a plot, then do so; last time I checked, she was asking for suggestions :3  
>Enjoy~! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hoho~, I finally finished translating chapter 2~. Hope you like it :3. Now, I should be writing stuff of mine, update some of my stories/one-shots and begin new ones. Unfortunately, this will take me _a while_.**

**Jp: Thank you~. You're more than welcome. I have to admit that it was very tempting to translate this fic. I enjoyed doing this a lot. Of course, the ones who don't speak Spanish also have the right to read her works~ :3. IMO, they are very interesting and entertaining. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hetero-chromatic Eyes Vs Azure Eyes:<strong>

**Clothes**

* * *

><p>"I think you'd had enough beer."<p>

"Me?" A cackle. "Please, Lady, I thought you knew me better. And besides, Dante also wants to."

Lady decided to roll her eyes and not say anything. After all, arguing with a drunken (or semi-drunken) Trish was like speaking to a wall.

The two of them were inside Dante's place, sitting on that old dusty desk of his as they ate pizza and drank beer. The young hunter had invited them to stay in his place for a while, since when the two women were about to leave his place, an apocalyptic storm was unleashed. And just like that, they found themselves eating Dante's greasy food as they waited for the storm to stop.

"She's right, babe." Dante said, holding a portion of pizza in his hand as he smirked. Something about the cheery tone in his voice was radiating pure _irritation_, as it usually did whenever the silver-haired man was in good spirits.

The mere thought of Dante smiling pissed Lady off. And Trish wasn't helping at all. In the end, it is true that when Dante and Trish agree with something, bad things happen.

"..." Lady took a deep breath. Dante sent her a naughty look as she did so, and the huntress sent him a furious glare in response, but then, all of sudden, she thought about... something. Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad...

"So?" The half-devil in red raised an eyebrow.

"... … ...Alright." She said much to Dante's pleasure and Trish's surprise. Ah, that will be fun~. "I will do it. I will."

Dante grinned madly at her and proceeded to open his mouth to say something, but the black-haired woman interrupted him instantly- "But... ..." She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "you will have to wear mine."

...

Dante's face went through an interesting metamorphosis at that- flickering through a huge display of emotions at a rapid speed.

Finally, it settled on _disgust_.

Pure, livid _disgust_.

Trish, on the other hand, almost choked on the beer she was drinking due to the uncontrollable fit of laughter she was suffering at hearing Lady's statement.

"Oh, Dante, that's fantastic~. You _can't _even imagine how _sexy _and _irresistible _you will look wearing those. Thanks to this you will even get more girls~~." She said laughing -no, more like _cackling__, _while Dante looked at her with pure anger.

They were out of their minds, both of them. Trish and the moody little lady next to her. Women. They were fucking crazy.

Dante folded his arms. "Keep on dreaming..." Like hell he was going to do something so degrading.

C'mon, what would he win if he did such a thing? Seeing Lady wearing _one _of his fetishes would be _interesting_, but not very interesting if he had to do _that_ in order to see her like that.

Unless... …

This time, it was Dante the one who felt something 'click~' in his mind.

"So you're going to pussy out? Not fun, Dante, not fun." Trish said as she shook her head, mocking sadness and disappointment while Lady cackled.

"Not so fast."

"Hoh?" Trish cocked her head and Lady raised an eyebrow. However, their expression didn't match with their loud fit of laughter.

"I will do it... … but" he grinned madly, making Lady grimace in response -though that didn't stop her from keeping on cackling- "Lady will have to look exactly like me; in other words, she will have to wear no shirt, just like me in my golden days."

Lady abruptly stopped laughing. Her face also went through an interesting metamorphosis at that. He had to be kidding her.

"Who do you think I am?.!"

"C'mon, Lady~! We're friends, aren't we?" This time it was Trish who spoke, encouraging her petite friend to fulfill what she had begun.

The young huntress sighed. How bad would it be? And besides... as long as she could make an idiot out of Dante, _anything would be worth trying._

"Fine." That was her only response.

Dante opened his eyes and his content smile disappeared.

_Shit!_

* * *

><p>The bathroom's door opened, and Lady emerged from there dressed in an extremely long (for her, at least) red coat, a pair of baggy black trousers and a pair of brown boots that were too big for someone like her. Yes, those were Dante's clothes. In between her breasts was that brown leather strap that prevented the red cladded devil's coat to fly away when he fought enemies. Now it had a new use. It didn't cover much, but it was better than nothing.<p>

With a grimace, Lady made her way towards Trish, who was looking at her with surprise while she tried not to burst in a loud fit of laughter. That was such a kodak moment~

"Is Dante already done?"

Trish cackled. "No. I think he's still fighting to put on your boots."

After Trish's statement, both women heard footsteps, heavy footsteps. They both turned their heads towards the area where the sounds were coming. As if he had been summoned, the half-devil suddenly appeared, downing the stairs, wearing mini-shorts, a small and now half-teared blouse that only had one button buttoned, and an extremely tight pair of red, combat boots. Those poor clothes would have screamed to be freed from Dante's large body if they could.

It didn't take too much time for the huntresses to cackle like witches at him.

Dante folded his arms and grimaced. What would Vergil say if he were to see him like this? …

...Maybe he didn't want to know that.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh, laugh all you want...!" He threw them both a venomous glare-

-And it was then when he noticed Lady's looks.

_Whoa!_

"I see you stayed true to your word, babe." He sent Lady a perverted look, which made the aforementioned woman look at Trish with pleading eyes. The blonde caught her silent plea immediately, and Trish, being the facetious, _kind-hearted_ and _sweet_ devil she is, wouldn't be as cruel as to ignore her.

"Now you two have to imitate each other!" She said pointing them with a toothy grin. Who said Vergil was the evil mastermind of their dysfunctional crew? The poor crossdressed hunters looked at her with panic-filled eyes.

W-Well... Lady considered it for a second. It wouldn't be so hard to imitate Dante; the only thing she would have to do is be irreverent, eat pizza, sit the same way he sat, read porno... … In other words, she had to be 'Dante'.

But Dante didn't agree with that proposition.

She had to be a woman! And of all the women of this world... he had to be Lady! Such misfortune... Goddammit Trish...!

"Fine." Lady answered simply, making Trish grin and burst with joy. She sat on Dante's chair, put her feet on top of the table, grabbed a piece of pizza from the box and looked at Dante. Then she cleared her throat and tried to sound as manly as possible. "Hey babe, dance for me!" Trish looked away towards Dante, who glared at her with pure hatred. Then, he walked towards the middle of the room, standing in front of the smirking woman, and while he growled to himself, he put his hands on his hips and tried to look offended. Well, he had to take this as a (sick) joke or something... or else he would end up by killing someone.

"Shut up, idiot." The man finally said with a ridiculous high-pitched voice, making both women burst into laughter.

"Ah~, how breathtaking you look, Lady- I mean, Dante~. It must be a crime to look this sexy." Lady said as she cackled alongside Trish. The devil-hunter snorted and folded his arms, pushing up his chest-

-which, as a natural result, caused Lady's white shirt to tear into shreds. At that very moment, the laughter stopped.

"W-What the fuck am I gonna wear now?" Lady asked indignantly as she rose from the seat.

Dante laughed sheepishly and raised both his hands in a sign of peace. "Hang on there, I have more of those. And besides, you look better with that on." He winked at her and stormed towards one of the bedrooms from upstairs. Trish, who had witnessed all of the scene between the two, took his gesture as something more complex...

"You know Lady, I forgot something near here, see you later~!" The demoness turned around and-

"Trish, wai-!" Lady quikly stood up and then ran towards the door, hoping she would be able to catch her blonde friend, but...

Too late. Trish got out from Devil May Cry, leaving Lady alone and confused in the middle of the wannabe-office. Just as the entrance doors closed behind Trish, Lady could hear another door opening and then closing, and then she heard how Dante downed the stairs.

The scarlet devil lazily made his way to his seat, wearing only black boxers, and once he was sat, he grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Well... Now we're _alone."_

Lady half-smiled at that. It always happened when Trish unexpectedly forgot about something and got the hell out of Dante's place whenever she made them play that game.

Either way, she loved every second of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ouch~~. Corrected the typo I made, thanks to 4master~. *smacks forehead* this is what happens when you write chapters when it's almost 2 AM and you don't even revise what you've written. Don't do that, kids~. What a bother, how embarrasing xD.**

**I have to admit that this chapter was one of my favourites. I remembered that day when I read it, and it reminds me of how much I wanted to write something like that, something that could entertain people as much as that fic entertained me. ...Urgh, if I keep talking like that, it will look as though I'm very old ;A;. Also, this was probably a bit more of a pain to translate, but that is probably because my back is killing me. My bad sitting postures when I'm sitting in front of the computer are beginning to deteriorate me slowly. ...I truly sound like a whinny old woman. Anyway, I should be updating this pretty regularly, unless I'm trying to complete something else (I should be updating something asap ;A;). Unfortunately, school is starting soon and I will be, once again, bussy with real life and stuff. Oh well.**

**Enjoy~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetero-chromatic Eyes Vs Azure Eyes**

**Kiss**

* * *

><p>"You tried to kiss me." Said the girl with the scar in the nose and insolent eyes once she dodged the boy's advances. He smirked, knowing what would happen next; to corner such a feisty yet sexy girl was a great achievement, but kissing her would be something even greater; something worthy of being proud about.<p>

"Yea, and? I know you wanna." He jested, looking at her intently. She huffed in annoyance.

"Me? A kiss from you?" She snorts. "I prefer to shoot myself in the head."

The albino boy clicked his tongue, faking disappointment. "But that would be a waste." He leaned in closer to her, supporting an arm against the big, dusty bookshelf behind her, full of ancient, yellowish books. Before facing Vergil, he wanted to take a taste from the lips of that spitfire.

"Why do you keep on pestering me if you know I'm not interested in any way?" The young girl, she who was short and frail-looking but could support the weight of a rocket launcher and several handguns all at once, protested stubbornly, averting her eyes from him as she decided that the ceiling was way more interesting than the cocky, annoying demon in front of her.

Dante ignored her and inched even closer to her, making her jump. "You sure I don't interest you?" He whispered. The girl shuddered at the close contact of both his body against hers and his lips against the shell of her ear, but she didn't move away -mostly because she didn't think she could.

"Get... … away f-f... from me... demon...!" She curses at herself from stammering. That boy really knew how to seduce... It was a good thing she couldn't see herself through his eyes, because her cheeks burned so much that she knew -she just knew- her face looked like a tomato... and that was just too undignified and embarrassing for her to witness.

...Damn. Damn, damn, damn...! The girl scowls and tries to think quickly before he can do something else and turn her into mush, malleable for him to bend her to suit his needs.

Perhaps, if she battles fire with fire, he will leave her alone. Hopefully.

She ignores (or tries to ignore) her burning cheeks and smirks wickedly, her expression changing drastically -even the devil in red was a bit surprised, but not in a bad way. Actually, he found it amusing.

Dante wondered what was running through her head; he couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him. He licked his lips expectantly, like a predator would do when in front of a defenseless, succulent prey.

"C'mon" he taunted, "say 'yes', babe; y'know you're dyin' to taste these devilish lips." Pointing at them with his index finger, Dante winks at her. He half-expected her to blow him off with a snarky comment, but... ... Surprisingly, she sent him a seductive look and bit her lower lip, making the young halfling crazy with desire.

"Now that you say so..." She whispered in his ear, "...Maybe that's true..."

The boy felt the mismatched-eyed girl's sneaky hands caressing his well formed, exposed torso. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, and then brought his head closer to hers, but she was too busy with feeling up his taut chest to even care.

"If you play with fire... ya might burn."

His husky voice made her look up at him. Her eyes met with Dante's sharp, icy blue ones. A she eyed him, she noticed a devilish, naughty _spark _in them_._

"I want to melt, devil boy..." And now she was starting to talk without thinking. _Damn! _In what the fuck was she thinking?.! In nothing at all, of course.

Now she had to escape from him or let him have what she -even her, deep down- also wanted.

…

… No. Wait a second. _What she also wanted?.! _This was affecting her mind too much and she had to do something about it. _Quick!_

"If you end up with no lips, it'll be your entire fault." He said lowering his head to bit her lower lip, making her sigh in delight.

Self-control, self-control, self-control... … … _Gah! _To hell with self-control! The girl with mismatched eyes parted her lips slightly and the young devil wasted no time in forcing his tongue inside of her warm mouth, locking his lips with hers in a boisterous, passionate kiss. Dante was frowning in concentration, trying to make sure she would not ever want to kiss any other lips but his. Without stopping or breaking apart from her, he managed to make her jump a bit so she could wrap her lithe legs around him. He sneaked his hands under her rear and used them to support her weight.

Unfortunately, they had to break apart from each other when they ran out of oxygen, and while their lips separated with a loud, wet sound, they looked at each other intently -neither of them knew nor cared about for how much time. The little lady had her lower lip slightly swollen, which only made her more tempting to the half-devil's eyes.

"By the way..." She began, panting. "... …I still don't know your name."

"Dante." He replied before kissing her fiercely again, groping one of her thighs with one hand while the other managed to keep her in place.

How ironic. She wanted him to just go away and leave her alone, but instead, she ended up trapped in a passionate kiss with him.

But oh well, she had played with fire... and fortunately for her, she got burned in a very _good_ way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My, who hasn't thought about what would happen if Lady hadn't denied Dante's kiss~? ...You know, it's kinda depressing that I'm updating a story that isn't mine instead of my own work ;A;. I should be working on _The Chessboard_, for example, but I'm stuck with that one, and I'm also in my way of re-writing some things about that one, and then there are other fics that I'm also re-writing and trying to complete ;A;. Shit, you can't even imagine how bad I want to start new projects, but I can't because I have to finish what I already wrote ;A;. ...Yes, anyway; next week or so I will have (I think) translated a DxL one-shot, since I will take a looooonngg break from this one~ (and hopefully, I will update a story of mine ;A;). Take it as a... er... compensation? :3. Let's see how many fails I've done with this translation~. **


End file.
